


..~You Changed Me~..

by MarisWeiBeifong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - High School, Crazy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarisWeiBeifong/pseuds/MarisWeiBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wei is a straight guy that studies in this school for a years. He and his brother are the well-known in this school because of their hotness and richness, every girls love them but still, Wei hasn't set his eyes on any girls yet. He said it was because of their bitchiness but then this year, he will soon realize the true reason why he has no girls after all these year of being so hot, rich, and popular. :]</p>
            </blockquote>





	..~You Changed Me~..

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Wei's POINT OF VIEW~  
> If you're looking for Bolin's, its name is... '..~You Made Me~..'  
> Well, sorry if my arts irritate your eyes, folks. I just started practicing in February 2015.  
> PLEASE ENJOY~ XD

 

“Awww, man!! Mom, do we really have to go? We are so sick today.” I tried to convince my mom by whimpering and groaning to make our pretending look more realistic.

 

“Do not try to convince me with your cute little whimpering, my dears. Yesterday, you two still knocked the four of my best-men down to the floor.” Well, she got her point though.

 

“But we really don’t want to go, mom. The school is so BORING!” My brother, more like twin, Wing, helped.

 

“Nah, come on, sweethearts. Today is your first day of the last year in high school. Maybe you will get another good friends, huh?" She tried to convince us back.

 

“Huh, yeah, right.” I mumbled in my throat.

 

“Did you say something, dear?”

 

“Oh no, nothing.” I replied. “Okay, fine, we‘re going to go to school if it is what makes you happy.”

 

“Now, those……are my boys.” She said and then gave us a forehead kisses.

 

We smiled at her and got out of the house, walking to the garage where our motorcycles were.

 

“I really hate school.” I said as I checked on my bae(motorcycle).

 

“Who don’t?” Wing asked back.

 

“Me.” My biggest brother, Baatar Jr., said out of nowhere, making me and my brother stop what we were doing.

 

“Get back to your nerd lap, you jerk!” I said.

 

He stood frozen for a seconds before turned back to where he was from. “Okay.” He said.

 

I and my twin continued what we were doing and when everything finished, we drove to school.

 

We, being the sons of the master of the Hung Gar art made me and my twin brother were such an incredible fighters. Our grandmother, Toph, adapted the Hung Gar art with the Chu Gar art in her fighting style, which was the thing that made her to be the greatest master in the world, so she opened the gym to train the people who interested in this unique art and when she retired, she passed this business to my mother and someday it would be mine and my brother’s since our other siblings had no interest in it. So that was why we had to be really good at it and yeah, we were fucking good at it.

 

* * *

At The School

* * *

 

 

As we arrived, we walked through the aisle, there’s a lot of hot girls looking and whispering at(and)about us because you know what, we were the hottest and the richest in this this school. Other than the business of my mother, our father was the most intelligent and the best architect around here. Every girls wanted us, but nah, we hadn’t found the one(two) who really loves us to be us yet, all they thought of were about money and some good-looking guy to sleep with. I was walking and then I felt someone’s shoulder hit mine.

 

“Hey, watch it!” Someone said behind me, making me stop.

 

I breathed in and turned back, saying. “Watch what? You hit me.” And then the aisle that was full of teenagers went quiet.

 

“Oh god. Sorry, I didn’t know you were the Beifong.” The boy quickly apologized me in a frightened look as soon as he saw me and then walked away swiftly.

 

I shrugged and continued walking with my brother to the class room. I freaking love this feeling that in this school, we were the most badass, no one had enough guts to mess with us. We entered the class room as the bell rang. I sat at the middle roll, at the end of the left, while Wing sat at the end of the right. We had to separate from each other because we annoyed how the teachers were confused between us.

 

The history teacher, professor Obeq, walked in and began the class. “Alright, students, Today is our first day so we are going to talk about-”

 

“Uh, excuse me, sir. I was late!” The boy, new one, rushed into the room.

 

He looked nerdy by the glasses he wore but I didn’t think he was that nerd, according to his athletic look and his huge physical appearance he had under his green sweater; it just made me think that he might be some sort of bodybuilder or something.

 

“You ARE late, young man.” Professor Obeq said.

 

“Forgive me, sir. I just switched here. I was kinda lost.” He excused.

 

“You got a name?”

 

“Bolin. Sir.”

 

“Okay, Mr. Bolin, you could call me professor Obeq. Catch you seat next to Mr. Beifong over there.” He said as he pointed at the empty seat right next to me.

 

He looked at the seat next to me and then he startled and flinched a little when he made an eyes contact with me and quickly turned his face away from me a little in progress _. ‘Is…….there something on my face?’_ I thought as I looked at my reflection on the window right to my left, checking my face.

 

“Are you okay to sit with him? There’s no available seat left here.” Professor asked, rising his brows.

 

“O-oh yeah, professor. I-I’m okay.” He answered as he tried to make his way to the desk with his sight on his feet all the way.

 

He sat next to me but uncomfortably……….I could feel that by his awkwardly look and the sweats that dropped down from his face. Professor Obeq started the class with the mumbling and some king of mumbo jumbo I didn’t understand. I felt myself slowly lay down on the table but then I shook my sleepiness off by straightening myself up and stretching my arms forward, cracking my knuckles. I felt a bit more alive again but yet, a little confused because when I was stretching my arms, Bolin flinched a little and quickly covered his nose. I twisted myself to the left a little and secretly smelled my armpit whether it was stink or not. _‘I already put my cologne on this morning…..’_ I thought to myself and uncomfortably tried to focus on the subject again as Bolin still covered his nose. _‘What is wrong with this dude?!’_ I was pissed in my thought. Ever since he covered his nose, he gawkily kept trying to move away from me, every one centimeter per minute I could say. _‘When the class is over……you are going to be in a real trouble, BOLIN.’_ I just couldn’t endure his action anymore so I decided to confront him and ask what is his problem. When the bell rang, I was about to open my mouth, but then he rashly got up and rushed to get out of the room before I could say anything. I rushed to the door to follow him but when I reached outside……..he was gone in a crowd.

 

“Damn it.” I murmured madly to myself.

 

“Wei, you finding someone?” Wing asked me from behind as he put his hand on my shoulder.

 

“Long story, bro.” I said as I turned back to face him.]

 

* * *

On The Way To The Canteen

* * *

 

 

I and my brother was walking together to have a lunch at the canteen. We walked pass the guidance councilor’s office, which had a glass double doors, and in my glance, I saw the same sweater. It was Bolin talking to the officer in a very annoyed look. In my guess…….he was trying to change the period but the must be all full. I watched him walking out of the room. He scratched his head and then turned to my direction and startled with a flushed face when he saw me. There was no way he could hide anymore, so I decided to go **_talk_** to him.

 

“Wei, why are we stopping?” Wing said as he held my shoulder.

 

I turned to see him. “I’ll be back.” But, when I turned back, he was gone. “Argh!! Wing!! You messed up!”

 

“I messed what? I didn’t do anything.” He opposed.

 

“Urge, you go ahead. I’ll catch up.” I said as I started to run.

 

“Hey, whoa, wait. Where are you going?” He continued asking which was annoyed me.

 

“To go find the jerk.”

 

“You mean that boy that drove you crazy?”

 

“Yes! Now let me go!”

 

“Okay, okay.” He said as he let go of my shoulder.

 

I rushed back along the aisle, looking for him. _‘How could that big stud just disappeared into the thin air?!’_ I exclaimed in my thought. But, even he was big, he was short, so there was a chance for him of being covered by the crowd of the students.

 

Around fifteen minutes passed and I still hadn't found him, so I was in strait walking to the canteen to find my brother and have some lunch.

 

* * *

 At The Canteen

* * *

 

 

“Argh! I swear if I see him next time, he’s going to be in a real trouble!” I said in furious as I place my plate to the table harshly and sat down.

 

“Wow, calm down, bro. Breathe.” Wing tried to calm me but it didn’t because he was the one who made him let out of my sight.

 

“Wait, what happened?” Desna asked.

 

“Well, my brother was driven crazy by some mysterious new guy that just switched here.” Wing answered for me.

 

“Who is he?”

 

“He just said ‘mysterious’ dumbass.” Eska, twin sister of Desna, got a point.

 

They are the other pair of twin in this school, but they were unisex twin.

 

“Hmm, I really want to see this guy that could even drove you crazy without touching you.” She continued saying. “What is he like?”

 

“Well, he does his black hair as a stupid ducktail style…..he wears glasses and green sweater today, he looks hunk like a body builder or something, he has white complexion, and he also has a pair of green eyes just like me and Wing except brighter.” I didn’t know why but my heart’s beat was getting faster when I explained his appearance but I was so furious now, so it must be something normal.

 

“Name?” Desna asked.

 

“Bolin!” I said a little bit loud.

 

“Hmm…..if I meet him, I’ll tell him how you feel for him then.” He said with a chuckle.

 

After lunch, I and my brother had only two subjects left.

 

* * *

At The School's Parking Lots

* * *

 

 

“Ahhhh! Finally, we are going back home! So rough for one day!” Wing said as he stretched himself.

 

“There you are! My favourite wrestlers!” Some similar voice said behind us.

 

“Oh, hi, coach Iroh! How are you doing?” Wing asked.

 

“Still strong, you know?” He answered with a laugh.

 

“Well, do you still run your wrestling club? We can’t wait to join!” Wing said.

 

“I still do! Tomorrow come meet me at the gym after school then.” He said and then looked at me. “Is.....your brother okay, Wing?”

 

“Nah, he’s fine, coach. Just another hissy fit as usual.”

 

“Hey, I’m still right here!” I said a little mad. “Let’s go home, Wing.”

 

“Well, see you tomorrow, coach!” Wing said he waved at the coach and followed me.

 

* * *

At The Home Sweet Home

* * *

 

 

“We’re home mom.” Wing said loudly.

 

“Oh hey, sweeties. How was your day?” Mom asked as she walked down from the stairs.

  
“Mom, is there anyone I could beat today?!” I said hissy fitly as I threw my backpack on the floor and walked to the gym.

 

“Uh, no dear. Today, everybody surprisingly asked for a sick leave.” Mom said in a worried voice. “Is there something wrong?”

 

“Then today will be the worst day of our punching bags.” I said as I continued walking, ignoring her question.

 

* * *

In The Gym

* * *

 

 

I wreaked all of my rage on the punching bag; I even imagined that it was his face! I did not know why I was this furious even though he did nothing but just acted so startled. I did not know what exactly was the thing that caused me to be this insanely angry. But, well, even though I did not know it, the anger must be wreaked out.

 

“Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!” I shouted as I punched the punching bag rapidly, making it begin to loose.

 

“The punching bag won’t help.” Wing said behind me.

 

I turned back to see him and saw him putting up his guard, so I left the punching bag, doing nothing but surprising him with a quick punch; he dodged and stepped back.

 

“Whoa, good one.” He said teasingly with a stupid grin on his face, making things get more excited.

 

“Are you sure you are going to do this?” Don’t you remember the last time, eh?” I asked with a smirk.

 

“Nope, pretty long gone.” He said as he put his guard up again.

 

I sparred with him frantically and unconsciously because of my rage. I fought like a stupid person this time. All I did was punching and kicking the air while Wing could dodge all of my attacks easily and then I was hit and fell on the floor by one little sneaky kick.

 

“Is this your day off, bro?” He teased.

 

“Not quite!” I yelled as I got up swiftly and punched him in the face, causing him to fall a steps back.

 

“That’s it! Let it out, bro.” He said as he wiped out a drip of the blood at his mouth.

 

I laughed satisfyingly and continued the attack. We sparred with each other for a several minutes….might be seven…..or ten, I was not sure but what I was sure was we got a lot of hurts and bruises also a blood.

 

“Huh………huh………I……..I can’t stand anymore.” I said breathlessly and fell down, lying on the floor.

 

“Me neither.” Wing agreed in breathless and then followed me down on the floor.

 

“Are you okay, Wing? You shouldn’t have hurt yourself. I mean you shouldn’t have brought yourself to get hurt because of my anger.”

 

“No need to worry, bro. You are my brother and by the way, it’s been a while. Ha!” He said and then held his fist up.

 

 

“Yeah, thanks, bro.” I said and punched his fist.

 

“Ouch!” Both of us exclaimed.

 

* * *

In The Twin's Room

* * *

 

 

“Mom seems to be so worried about our match we had.” Wing said as he slowly laid himself on the bed. “Ahhhhhh, the feels…….”

 

“Yeah, but we are fine, aren’t we?” I asked and laid next beside him.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

I chuckled a little before the brief moment of silent broke in.

 

“So, are you seriously going to have a problem with that dude?” He asked just to break the silent.

 

“Nah, next time if I meet him……..I’m going to smile and **ASK** him politely ‘what is the **HELL** wrong with him?!’.”  I answered sarcastically.

 

“Sounds like a pretty good plan though.” He said with a laugh.

 

I yawned. “Come on, let’s sleep. Tomorrow we have a wrestling activity to play after school, don’t we?”

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” He agreed. “Good night.”

 

“Night.”

 

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 

_I was locked by someone from behind, he locked my two hands by his one and the other was squeezing my butt._

 

_"What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted._

 

_"You want to have a problem with me don't you?" He said and then turned me to face him._

 

_It was Bolin._

 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I screamed out in shock and found myself waking up in the middle of the night with my brother beside me.

 

Even though I screamed so loud, Wing seemed to have no effect from it, he was still sleeping. I slowly laid myself back down on the bed in fear and put the blanket up to cover my body more than usual.

 

"Oh god. It seems like he's haunting me." I said as I shoved my whole self even the head under my blanket and gone.

 

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Feel Free To Give Me A Kudo Or Comment If You Have Any Feels Towards This Story. :)  
> This is not my main fic, my main fic is here http://archiveofourown.org/works/3318146/chapters/7250519.  
> I'm just saying that I may not be able to post the chapter every each week but I'll try to post it as fast I could. :)  
> Tumblr > marisweibeifong.tumblr.com > XD


End file.
